The Demon within
by Vendetta419
Summary: There said that war can either shaped a man or break it. Naruto in his late teen finally brought peace to the shinobi nations, however the Masked Man known as Tobi wasn't the only threat. People are starting to disappear and no one know why except for Naruto. Now it up to Naruto gather what people he can to fight a new war. A dark story Naruto with Wilkins permission. NarutoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or make any profit from this story. **

**CHAPTER 1**

"_There comes a time when a person stand up for they believe is right and what is wrong. That every persons have a choice to make in where their path will take them, some would called it fate, but I am not a person to believe in such a thing called fate. I have proved many times before that fate isn't written in stone, proved when I was alone at a young age with no family and always suffering from the villagers who wished to do me harm. I have proven people wrong when they called me a demon, a brat, and even the most favorable word…a dead last. Any other person would have been driven insane, but lucky for me I had people beside me to show me the way. My precious people I called them, friends, father-figure, mother-figure, brothers-figures, and the spirit of my parents…It so funny on that last part…parents. I always wonder what they were like, did they loved me, or did they hate me. Never in my life did I ever thought that my parents were the Fourth Hokage and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, I mean that is every person dream is to be related to the heroes of the third shinobi war and the holder of the kyubi. I always looked up to the Fourth Hokage because he sealed away the kyubi to save Konohagakure_ _no sato, however since learning about my mother and the heritage that came with it, I no longer was the same person I was since I was twelve. I never dreamt that mother came from a clan of seal user who can live longer than an average human, or that I related to the first Hokage's clan, or that I have some clan members out there, scatter across the world and in hiding. The only success I got from finding anything out about the Uzumaki clan was discovering I have a distance cousin. _

_A distance cousin named Karin, who was my former teammate, Sasuke, partner in Hebi. Since ending the fourth shinobi war, and the defeat of Tobi and Madara Uchiha, Karin and I became close and treated each other like brother and sister. Tobi…at first I thought he was Obito Uchiha, Kakashi-sensei's dead teammate, underneath the mask. However, I never thought it would have been the other teammate named Rin. The third shinobi war has driven her insane to the point she has vanished from Konoha, and dug up Obito's grave and took what left of his eye, and she even went as far to change her body structure to a male to increase her chakra capability. I only wish that I was the one to deal the killing blow instead of Kakashi-sensei dealing it, poor man never left his room afterward and kept to himself in his room. Life was supposed to pick up after the war, but soon after Sasuke's disappearance from the war, strange disappearing of people started taking place. It started out with a few hundred of people until it moved to a thousand of people, and then to a whole town disappearing. I should have listened to Karin and Baachan to take it easy, but I shot them down and look into a neighboring town disappearance. It was my action that got caught today, I was captured not by a rogue ninja or any surviving Akatsuki members…no, I was captured by fox humanoid demons, and to make matter worse, my parents is among which I questioned how was that possible"._

"What is happening, why is he resisting the spell?"

"It his willpower, Lord Kurama, he is overcoming the loyalty spell and the transformation to some degree…he mixing his chakra with senjutsu energy!" One of the demon foxes shouted while trying to overcome the victim's willpower with demon magic.

"Naruto-kun…stopped this at once there no victory in this". A red demon fox said while helping the other foxes to refrain Naruto as he was changing from human to demon to human again.

One demon fox with a golden fur decided to walk up to him and calmly kneel down toward his face. "My son…please, you have done so much but now it is time to call it quit. For your mother and little sister sake, give up". His sentence seems to have broken the camel back as the old saying goes. Naruto eyes shot up. "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" The senjutsu energy amitting from his body caused explosion in the room, pushing everyone into the wall except for Naruto.

Naruto stand up and nearly fell over, the demons that was not unconscious, mainly Kurama, Minato, and Kushina, were now struggling to get up. Naruto quickly move toward the doorway but stop and look toward Kurama who glare at him back. **"Naruto…you will not escape, you and everyone you hold dear will either become apart of this race, or they will become demons of another race. You do not know what is at stake for our kind".**

"I…do not know how my parents is alive, let alone they enjoyed being demons, but do not assume I am the same as you!" He said while running out the room leaving Kurama to laughed at no one but himself.

"**Hahaha…that remain to be seen, boy".**

**Konoha…Hokage's office**

It has been a week since Naruto went missing, and Tsunade has not had a good night sleep since the report of him going missing. Even Naruto's cousin, Karin, has been working day and night with the best tracker ninjas Konoha has to offer, but there was no hint of whereabouts or struggled that can give any detail of his missing. None of his friends are even holding better of the news and refuse to believe he is dead, especially her apprentice, Sakura Haruno. Sakura refused to believe that her friend/brother figure is dead. She believed that Naruto was kidnapped by Sasuke Uchiha, due to fact he went missing right after the war was over, that he was able to somehow mask his scent from the tracker ninjas and ninja's dogs. However, there are no evidences to back her claim. Now Tsunade sit in her chair with her arms folded, while watching her apprentice and her distance relative slandered each other.

"This is your entire fault, you pink hair bitch!" Karin yelled.

"My fault!? Listen here you four- eyed red headed shank, I have always been his friend since we first started working together as a team. I admit back then I thought he was annoying because he had no parents, and I thought he was just a loser. However, Naruto has proven to me how wrong my views were of him and since then I did everything I could to help him, even when I learned how much of a heroes he really is by holding back the kyubi. So don't you dare say anything otherwise for me not caring for his well being!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh Haruno, it's so funny to hear you say about caring because my cousin loves you so much and what did he get in return from you? Nothing but false hope, a heart broken Hyuga, and your famous lie you try to make give up on Sasuke. It makes me sick to think I fool myself into liking that Uchiha-teme, hell you can have the teme, probably could not satisfied my Uzumaki stamina anyway, and beside we both know you do anything for Sasgay". She said that last sentence with a smirk while adjusting her glasses.

The room got very quiet, and then a strong ki is flooding the room. The person behind the strong killing intent, was none other then Sakura Haruno.

"CHA! YOU DEAD YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME I'M STILL THE SAME SAD EXCUSE GIRL WHO WANT A TRAITOR, YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING DEAD!" Sakura yelled, cocking her fists back as she charged at Karin who pulled out a kunai and waited for her to get close.

However, both Kunoichi did not get a chance to do anything because a stronger ki than Sakura's ki is now flooding the room, bringing both young women down to their knees. Both, Karin and Sakura, slowly turned their heads toward the person, and that person is no other than Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, and did not look pleased.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE! STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE GIRLS AND START ACTING LIKE WOMEN WITH SOME COMMON SENSE!" Tsunade yelled which got Shizune to run into the room and nearly fall to her knees because of the ki.

Sakura and Karin shook in fear but Tsunade was not done. "LISTEN WELL BECAUSE I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF. NARUTO DID NOT GO MISSING BECAUSE OF WHOEVER FAULT IT IS, SO I WANT THIS BICKERING TO END NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOU TWO END IN IT BY MY WAY, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

Ye-yes maam-maam". They said while shuttering in fear.

"Good…Karin, here is your mission, you are to become team thirteen temporary leader until we get any word of Naruto, and beside you get along with them because they are Naruto's genin team". Tsunade said while togging Karin a scroll with the mission details.

"Yes milady". She said while taking the scroll and adjusting her clothes before quickly walking out the room not sparing Sakura a glare.

"Milady I'm so sorry I di—" Tsunade cut Sakura off. "Save it. I'm disappointed in you, Sakura, you know better not to stoop down to Karin Uzumaki's level, you know how she trying to target those who done some wrongs in Naruto's life". Sakura said nothing but nod to everything Tsunade just said. "Sakura, head back to your morning job at the hospital until further notices".

"Yes sensei". She said and slowly walks out the room regretting what she has done to anger her mistress.

"It seems they will always be at each other throats". Shizune said trying to change her mistress's mood.

"It's because of Sakura past treatment toward Naruto, Karin protective nature of learning she has a family member, and that both of them studied under me and have a rivalry going on". Tsunade said while sighting and sitting back in her chair before turning it around to face the windows and stared at the Hokages' mountains.

"I remember when Ino used to be Sakura rival, and now it Karin. The years should do changes people". Shizune said.

"Ino and Sakura are still rivals but not in the field of medicines but of love, and clothes…Shizune I'm scared that Naruto is hurt and alone out there. I didn't want to do this because every other nation is slowly rebuilding resources because of the war, but it seems like we have no choice". Tsunade said.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Shizune asked.

"Contact Gaara, Onoki, A, and Mei. Let them know that Naruto went missing just like the missing people in each nation, and if they can… help us find him along with the missing people". Tsunade said.

"At once, milady". Shizune said while leaving the room to do her mistress bidding.

Tsunade was left in the room, staring at Minato Namikaze's face on the mountain. "Naruto…where are you?"

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was able escape from building he was hiding in and found himself wandering through a village he was not accustom to this village. Mainly because the people in this village were not people but fox humanoid demons instead, however, his presence had cause a stiff among the populations as screams of human was heard. Naruto started to hold his side in pain as he kept running trying to find his way out this demon village. Most of the population kept their distance away from him while few others gave chase; Naruto assumed they are the village guards or soldiers.

Naruto came to a stop when as his arms start to shake in pain. "GAAAHH! WHAT DID YOU TEMES DO TO ME!?" He said while watching his arms changed into demon fox arms with sharp nails.

"Don't let him into the telepad building, detain him at all cost". One of the foxes said while the others try surrounding him and detaining him, however, Naruto was slashing and clawing his way at some them forcing his way into that building.

"_I need to get back and warned everyone else about the disappearance of the people by demons"._ He thought to himself as he barraged the door with a wooded plank. "Shit…shit… come on there got to be a way out of this village!?"

He walks toward a stone panel and touch it with his claws. The stone started to glow and at the center of the room, a portal opened. Naruto started laughing. "Hahahahaa…Finally!" Sadly his victory was short living when the barraged door broke down due to a chakra beam attack. Kurama, Kushina, Minato, and couple of other demon foxes ran into the room and one of the demon foxes is a red and yellowish female with blue eyes.

"**It over Naruto, surrender and you will not be punished". **Kyubi said.

Kushina wasted no time and send out her chakra chains to bind him. The chains move so fast for Naruto to fully evade it. The chains bind him but not his right arm. Naruto swing his right clawed hand at the stone panel, damaging the device further and causing the portal to go unstable.

"**What-what have you done?" Kurama asked.**

"If I'm going down you all coming with me, what better way to die than to go out with a bang… with my family!" He said as his facing started to change into a fox, an orange fox with red eyes.

"**RETREAT! THE PORTAL IS UNSTABLE AND WE DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT WILL DO TO US!"**

Kushina try pulling Naruto to her but he is fighting the chains off with his claws until he managed to get free. The portal kept glowing brightly and large. Kushina was going to attempt to go after her son but Minato hold her back for doing so. "My love, you won't be able to get close to him without getting caught by that light".

"I know but that is our son right there. We need…KASUMI NO!" Kushina said as she watches helplessly as her daughter ran up to Naruto and engaged him in a fight. The light caught both of them and Namikaze family, Kurama, and the other demon foxes has to run out the building to avoid the light. The light shot up into the sky and vanished leaving behind a confused demons and the weeping parents thinking of the worse for their children.

"They are gone! Our children are dead!" Kushina screamed as she cries into her husband furry's chest. Minato wrapped his arms around her in a comfort as he rubs her back.

"**I highly doubt that they are dead. No, knowing Naruto, he would not allow death to claim him so easy….for now we continue as plan but first we must rebuild the transpad building before we can find Kasumi and Naruto, and beside there is nothing he can do or no where he can run where he will be accepted now that he is one of us".** Kurama said.

**MEANWHILE IN A SMALL VILLAGE…**

"Sigh…it seems I'm running out of herbs, oh great Yumi, why did I wait so long to restock, dad going to flip". A young woman in her teen years said.

"Yumi!" A middle age man said with a middle age woman by his side.

"_And right on time to". _The girl now known as Yumi slowly turned around to face her parents. "Hi dad". She tries playing it cool while rubbing the back of her head, playfully pulling her twin ponytails.

"Don't hi dad me, young lady. Didn't I tell you to restock our supplies yesterday?" He said.

"Yes dad…." She said pulling her head down.

"And did you?" he asked.

"No sir…I forgot". She said while Yumi's mother started to chuckle while covering her mouth with her hand.

"Come on dear, I think she learned her lesson, and beside we have enough time before they get here and help us moved to Konohagakure no sato. I help Yumi find some more herbs near the river shore, ok dear?" She said.

"…sigh…alright I can never say no to you, Misato-chan, find but make it quick". Yumi's father said.

"Yes! Konoha here we come!" Yumi ran out the house and toward the river shore.

"You know, Taka-kun, she gets her behavior from you. You used to act just like that when we were young". Misato said.

"Uh huh…never thought I seen the young me in the form of our only child".

**WITH YUMI**

Yumi wasted no time on waiting for her mother and started to collect the plants her mom and dad need to make some medicines. Her family has always been traveling merchants; they have always traveled from one place to another, and seen all the lands have to offer. Through all their travel since her birth, she never had the one thing she wanted most…a friend. Now her father and mother want to settle down in one of the most talk village in the land of fire…Konohagakure no sato.

"What taking her so long?" She asked no one but herself.

She gathered the plants in her hands and turned around. What she saw nearly made her scream. She saw an older teen boy laying across the grass head first into the ground. And to make matter worse he is naked. His body started to move a little. It was enough for Yumi to scream.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yumi screamed.

**END CHAPTER**

**AN:** I want to say that it been so long since I been on , I'm sorry that I haven't been around but it been a lot of factors that were happening, the main two is work and college. Another factor is what is happening on this site, I do not know if this site will start banning writers' stories but I prayed that is not the case. Now…about this story, I got permission from the writer, Wilkins, to use something similar to his story, The Demon Plan. I got permission that I can use the plot of demons turning humans into demons. Anything else you saw in this chapter or future chapters are not related to his story. I understand how he feels and does not want somebody copying his work word by word and I respect that and understand that because at one point when I started Unforgiving, I had to deal with a writer copying my idea without consent. This story is original and dark, which I'm sure some of you know that I am that type of writer to do so. Here a few things about this story, 1) Naruto is mature, he got like that after the war. 2) Yes I made Tobi as Rin because I wanted to enuff said. 3) The demons use magic to change people into demons while applying another spell that make these turned humans into loyal demons, which is why you saw Kushina and Minato acting differently. 4) The reason why the demons are doing this will be explained but not anytime soon. 5) There are other demons races and not all of them look like animals or insects. 6) Lastly in case you did not figure it out this story main pairing is Naruto and an OC, meaning he's not getting with any of the actual character. I always wanted to do a story where ends up with an OC. I hope you guys enjoyed this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MAKE ANY PROFIT OFF OF IT.

**CHAPTER 2: BOY MEET GIRL. BUT GIRL MEETS…FOX?**

"_Naruto-kun…stopped this at once there no victory in this"._

"_**Naruto…you will not escape. You and everyone you hold dear will either become apart of this race, or they will become demons of another race. You do not know what is at stake for our kind".**_

_One demon fox with a golden fur decided to walk up to him and calmly kneel down toward his face. "My son…please, you have done so much but now it is time to call it quit. For your mother and little sister sake, give up"._

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" He yelled scaring the four people in the room.

"AIIIII!" Yumi screamed because of Naruto's outburst from waking up.

Naruto jumped out the bed he was in and survey the room and the people. He quickly looked at his hands and slowly touched his face. "Where am I? Who are you people!? And where is the hell are the demons!?"

"Sir please calm down, you're not making any sense". Said the old man with glasses on while wearing a doctor outfit.

"Great, just our luck, you two brought home a nutbar. Can this day get any better?" Taka said throwing his arms up in a defeat.

"Honey, we could not leave him there near the river. Beside he needed help. I think he was mugged, right Yumi?" Misato said coming to Naruto's defense.

Yumi did not response instead she kept staring at Naruto. Naruto felt uneasy by her glare. He could not figure out why she staring so hard, until he noticed her face slowly becoming red and that is when he felt a chill touch his body. He looked down at his body and then looked back at her.

"You pervert! Quit staring at my junk!" Naruto said while covering himself with his hands.

"Yumi!" Misato scorned her while covering Yumi's eyes.

"I-I'm so-sorry I-I d-didn't mean to st-stare". Yumi said, while she blushes a dark red shadier color.

"I don't need this…I need to get back and warn the others about the demons…" He said while backing but feeling dizzy. "I-I need…to…get baaack…." He fell over but was caught by the doctor and Taka.

"I warned this fellow to calm down but he did not listen. His body is still weak he need better medicines and equipments, sadly I cannot provide that here". The doctor said.

"Well take him where he can help, he is your problem now". Taka said and then he got hit in the stomach by his wife. "Alright alright, what can we do to help him?" He said rubbing his stomach.

"I need to get him to Sunagakure. The medicines there can help him gain his strength back. Can you watch him for a few minutes until I can make arrangement with a traveling wagon?" The doctor asked.

"Sure but please make it quick, doctor. We are on a schedule because we are moving to Konohagakure no sato". Misato said.

"Konoha huh? Good choice for you and your family because Konohagakure no sato is the land of heroes, heroines, and opportunities. Heroes such as the Hashirama Senju and his brother, Tobirama Senju. However, these are just the founders of Konoha, the truth heart and soul is Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya of the toad sage, Tsunade of the slugs, the Yellow Flash, and lately the sage of peace, Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'd heard of the legendary sannins, it was said they fought a powerful ninja named Hanzo of the salamander and live to survive his onslaught…I thought it was bull crap that a powerful ninja let three ninjas survived…but I still don't believe in demons or any other spiritual beings". Taka said.

"If you have only saw the three sannin battle each other using their summons\then you would be so quick to make that type of judgment. I lived a long time to see many things that were questionable; I saw men and women turned into actual beast, and stormed battlefield until it was filled with blood and bones. I even saw some people use jutsu that was humanly impossible to battle a demon fox, yes I've saw a demon with my own eyes. The Fourth Hokage used a jutsu to seal away the demon fox using the reaper helps with the cost of his soul…so it was said". He said that last part in a whisper but was heard by Yumi anyway.

"What do you mean, so it was said?" Yumi asked.

But before she could get any response Naruto made a noise in pain, and Yumi ran toward him, grabbing a wet cloth near the nightstand and wiping his forehead. "Mother, he's burning up, I need a cold glass of water".

Her mother hesitated for a second because she never seen her daughter act like this but she did what her daughter told her and ran toward the kitchen, running the sink and pouring the cold water in a spare glass cup before heading back to her daughter, handing her the cup.

Yumi gently place the cup toward Naruto's lips and response he opened his mouth a bit. She watched him drink the water from the cup, his face vanishing of any anguish as he fell back in a sleep state.

"What wrong with him?" Yumi asked.

"I would like to know that too because we don't have time to catch anything he got". Taka said while folding his arms.

"I have seen this before…his body is changing and if I don't get him the help he needs he will be in trouble". The doctor said while laying Naruto down back on the bed.

"How long does he have left until his body gets worse?" Misato asked.

"Four days…now if you excuse me I must make the arrangement now". The doctor said, quickly leaving the room and house.

"This is just great…Yumi, get away from him he probably got some type of disease". Taka ordered.

"No…" Yumi replied.

"No? Yumi, I am your father and you will do what I say or-"

"Honey, listen to your father, he means well". Misato said while trying to reason with her daughter.

"Mother, Father…I will not move until the doctor get back". Yumi said while sitting next to Naruto's side near the bed, wiping his head with the cloth.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS BOY!" Taka yelled.

However, instead of yelling back, Yumi slowly turned her face toward her parents. "Do I need to know him just to give him some assistance?" Yumi said, shocking her parents. "Since when have we turned our back on a helpless person?" Yumi asked, and at that moment Naruto woke up again but this time he was listening to what they were saying. Yumi's parents felt ashamed of themselves and held their heads low, however Yumi wasn't done talking.

"If this is the route we going to take, then we might of well stop treating people with our herbs. And if that is the case then we no better then a fiend". Yumi said as she turned back toward Naruto and stood shock because she saw his blue eyes staring back at her.

"…What is your name?..." Naruto asked.

Yumi gotten over her shock and blushed before answering. "Yumi…Yumi Harima…and your, what your name, stranger?"

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan". Once he finished saying his name, Yumi and her parents eyes widen on what they just heard.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Yumi repeated the name in shock.

"…Yes…" He replied.

"HOLY COW! YOU'RE THE SAGE OF PEACE THAT THE OLD DOCTOR WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT!" Yumi and her parents yelled at the same time.

"Haha…I guess I well known in some part of the world…listen, I wasn't lying or bullshitting about demons kidnapping people and turning them into demons, I know this". Naruto said.

"And how do you know this because I am having a hard time believing anything you said?" Taka asked.

Naruto lift his arms up, and a brief second his arms started to change. His arms went from looking human to a fur covered arms with sharp long nail. Taka took a step back in fear, Misato rushed toward her only child and started to pull her way from Naruto in fear, and Yumi stared at his arms.

"So..so…it true". Yumi said in fear.

"My kami! Are you a human… or demon?" Misato asked.

"I don't believe what I am seeing, this can't be true". Taka said in disbelief.

"I do not even know anymore if I am human or now one of them, but I promised you I will not harm you or any other human". Naruto said.

"How did this happen to you?" Yumi asked while getting out of her mother's hold, and now standing next to Naruto.

"Yumi!" Misato said in fear and went to go grab her again but her husband stopped her from doing so and holds her.

"I took upon myself to investigate the disappearance of couple of villages by myself and got caught by an army of demon humanoid foxes". Naruto said.

"That was very baka of you, ain't you supposed to be some type of super ninja or something?" Yumi asked while folding her arms.

"Hahaha. Your daughter is interesting. She reminds me of my female teammate". Naruto said to Yumi's parents before continuing. "Yes I am super strong but that did not mean nothing to them when the Kyubi inside of me decided to come out my body, weaken me in the process and nearly killing me, and next thing I knew I blacken out and woke to my parents already holding me down as a bunch of other demons were changing me with their dark magic. However, I kept resisting with strong willpower and use what left of my chakra to tap into my senjutsu powers and made an escape to the portal to get me back to this world". Naruto explained.

"Did any of the demons follow you?" Taka asked.

"Just my demon sister…but I do not know if she survived the explosion through the portal, I did but as you can see I'm naked. Maybe she survived or maybe she did not but what I do know is that I must warn the Shinobi nations what I discovered". Naruto said.

"But you are in no good condition to travel, wait till the doctor come back-" Yumi got interrupted.

"No! I do not trust him, and we need to leave now because he got the scent of foxes on him". Naruto said.

"You are kidding, right?" This time Misato said.

However, instead of getting some answers Naruto dashed toward the door with his demon arms and stabbed the first demon fox to enter the room through the left eye. The demon fell on the floor, rolling in pain as it clutched its eye, blood gushing everywhere. Yumi and Misato screamed while Taka face turned paled. The mother and daughter's screams alerted two more demons into the room.

"Bastard!" One of the demons said.

"Look at his arms, and his scent, it a mixture of demon and human!" A female demon said while pointing her right index nail at Naruto.

"He's some type of half demon, we cannot let him live". The male demon said.

"Come and take my life…if you can!" Naruto said backing up a bit as the demon encircling him.

Yumi and her parents back away into wall holding each other in fear while watching Naruto square off with the two demons.

The demons growled at him and charged his side, Naruto charged at the one in front of him engaging in a battle with both demons. The demon and Naruto were slashing each others with their nails. Naruto was slashing away at their chests, necks, arms, and every other parts of their body, he made no attempt to dodge their attacks, and in fact he took their attacks head on and growled some more as his attack became more infuriated.

Both demons jumped back in fear while clutching their wounds while staring at the berserk Naruto.

"Great Juubi! He is a monster!" The male demon said.

"Our wounds are not healings!? His wounds are healing but ours are not!" the female demon said.

"We cannot beat him! We must escape now and let the army know". The male demon said.

But before they could retreat, Naruto lunged at the male demon. He lifted his head back, allowing his teeth become sharp, the rest of his body changed into a demon like them, and swift quickness he sank his teeth into the male demon. The demon howled in pain, as Naruto ripped the demon neck open with his teeth, blood covering his face. The female demon shrieked and made a dash down the stairs. Naruto stopped assaulting the already dead demon and ran on all four pounces on the retreating demon's back. He began slashing and clawing into her back as blood spattered across the wall and floor. The female demon died quickly with the first three hits but Naruto did not stop until he heard her voice.

"STOP!" Yumi yelled at the top of the staircase. Her eyes covered in tears as her body shake with fear…fear of killing in cold blood. Naruto in his berserk state stop doing what he was doing look toward her. He started changing back into his human form, breathing heavily. Yumi wanted to run of to him but she was afraid, she afraid that he would lose control on her and her family. Her family stood by her side now looking at the carnage that Naruto unleashed on the dead demons.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't know what became of me just now but right now I'm in control, and we need to leave now". Naruto said and saw that the family nodded in response to what he said.

"Right now I cannot use any chakra, my body reacting differently and I don't know why. Our next course of action is to get Konoha where we can be safe and undone what has been done to me…but first I need some clothes".

"I-I have-have some spare clo-clothes in the bedroom". Taka said as he left to get some clothes for the naked blond.

Yumi stared at Naruto, not because he was naked but because he saved their lives. _"So it is true, demons are real and they are invading our realm to make us demons, but why? Why must they do this to us?"_

**Near the border of Sunagakure no sato…**

"Temari-sensei…we found a dead naked female body". A boy with a headband on his head said as he wore a standard karate outfit.

"Baka! She's not dead, she breathing lightly". A girl said who dresses just like Temari did when she was sixteen years old; she even has four pigtails except her hair is brown instead of blond.

Temari walked toward the body and kneel down. She reached out to touch the female body but the said person grabbed her wrist in what appear to be fear on her face. The naked girl has long red hair, with her bang falling over her right eye. Her eyes are a green color, but that is not what sticks out to Temari. Her cheek has three whiskers like marks on both side of her face. Temari only know of one person who have the same whiskers across his face, and that is…Naruto Uzumaki. She only has one thought in her mind and that is to notify her brother, the Kazekage…Gaara.

"What should we do with her?" Asked the other member of her genin team who is boy with dark short brown hair and wearing a standard ninja outfit with a black cloak around it.

"What should we do? Baka, we going to take her back to Suna, right sensei?" The girl asked.

Temari has a bad feeling about but she could figure out why, instead she chose to do what she thought is right.

"Yes Momo, we going take her back to Suna. Miss, what is your name and can you walk on your own?" Temari asked. The girl stared at her for awhile before replying back with a smile. "Oh thank you for finding me, I thought I was going to die in this sand…My name is Kasumi, and yes I can walk on my own".

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
